


The Life of Alex the Vampire in Hogwarts

by Animaster888 (orphan_account)



Series: The life of Alex the vampire [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, the life of alex the vampire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anthropomorphic, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, F/M, Furry, Hogwarts, Human, Kemonomimi, M/M, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Animaster888
Summary: this story follows Alex during the harry potter timeline





	The Life of Alex the Vampire in Hogwarts

A ten-year-old boy sits in an interrogation room. The boy has black hair and green eyes with green cat ears and tail. He appears anxious when someone walks in the room.   
This wasn't a normal interrogation though. This was taking place at the British ministry of magic, for this boy was a vampire who had accidentally killed his parents, orphaning him and his younger sister.

The agent, a man in a black suit, sits at the table. "what is your name?" asks the man. "Alex..." the boy answers while looking at the table. "full name please." says the man. "Alexander Lee Madden." answers the boy. there is a moment of silence as the man writes something down. 

"do you know why you're here?" asks the man. Alex shudders. "because I killed my parents..." Alex continues to look at the table. "do you remember how?" asks the man. Alex shakes his head. " I don't remember anything..." he says in a whisper. "Who turned you into a vampire?" Alex stays quiet. the man writes something else down and leaves the room.   
a few hours go by before someone else walks into the room. it was a woman who placed handcuffs on Alex and guided him out.

"what's going on?" Alex asks the woman. the woman answers "you're being released." "what?" Alex asks in shock. "someone has bailed you out of trouble." the woman answers as she opens the door to another room.

in that room is four other people. the agent from earlier, Alex's younger sister, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore. "Alex!!!" his sister, Lilly May Madden, cries as she hugs him, sobbing. 

"Lilly..." Alex looks at her as tears form in his eyes. " I'm so sorry..." he says before Lilly stops him. "Don't apologize, it's not your fault. you couldn't control yourself." Alex looks up at his soon-to-be teachers.

"did you...did you help me?" Alex asks. Dumbledore nods as McGonagall speaks. "the ministry of magic has been searching for Alexis for two years. she has a habit of freely turning wizards into vampires. we have been trying to find and stop her. therefore what you did, she will be held accountable for."

Alex is uncuffed. "you will attend Hogwarts as planned." Says Dumbledore. "but what about Lilly? what will happen to her?" Asks Alex. "we have arranged that she will be watched over by Professor McGonagall until she is old enough to attend Hogwarts." Alex pauses again before tearing up yet again. "thank you, sir..."

fast forward about two weeks and Alex is at platform 9 3/4. he had been alone for a few days as Hagrid went and retrieved a Mr.Harry Potter from somewhere he wasnt able to recall the name of.

So Alex was left to prepare for himself. it wasnt too hard since his mother had taken him to Diagon Alley the previous year as a promise to show him the wizarding world before he was sent off to Hogwarts. He sits as he waits for the train.


End file.
